The Headmaster's Secret
by witchyvamp
Summary: AU [HGxSS] Severus Snape survives the war and remains the Headmaster of Hogwarts. What happens when Hermione Granger, who has returned for her last year, finds the elusive Headmaster in the corridors during her patrols? One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, just a reminder that this is a Hermione & Severus story; so if you don't ship them, this story is not for you. This was just an idea I had while writing my other story 'Decoding Professor Snape'. Again, this story contains adult language, so proceed only if you are one. Enough of reminders, hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the reviews. :)**

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled herself reluctantly from the book she'd been reading and kicked herself mentally. She had lost track of time and was about to miss her night patrolling duty, being the Head Girl of Hogwarts. It felt unreal to be back at this school again, back to the rules which were such an integral part of her a year ago, yet somehow they held little importance for her now.

Hogwarts didn't feel like home anymore, not without Harry and Ron, her two best friends. It was now a cruel reminder of the war that had claimed so many young and innocent lives not months ago. Yet, here she was, against the uncountable protests of her friends, to complete her education. At least, this was one achievement she hoped to accomplish more than anything. It had been her dream since she had set foot in this castle. Hogwarts still had many things to teach her.

It felt like a completely different Hogwarts. Ginny had reminded her that she had missed a year and that's when the transformation had happened. In place of the old yet merry face of Albus Dumbledore she was accustomed to, welcoming her on the Start-of-the-term feast, it was the cold and expressionless face of Severus Snape which greeted her. He had gone on to make the announcements in an equally cynical tone he used in his class, while the students ate in complete silence. It was clear that he had recovered from the snake bite completely and decided to remain at his position as the Headmaster. Gone was the pleasant atmosphere the school was known for, replaced by unspoken fear and apprehension.

She had been amazed when she got the letter that she had been made the Head Girl. She had never expected Professor Snape, of all people to think that she deserved the place. However, she was sure that it was more due to the public nature of her war contribution than the Headmaster's own opinions that had landed her the post. To nobody's surprise, the Head Boy was Draco Malfoy; owing to his special place in the Headmaster's heart. And yet, she and Draco had somehow been civil to each other so far; mutually agreeing to split the patrolling duties.

The students barely saw the Headmaster, who used to be present only at the meals, and Hermione was satisfied to be taught by the pleasant Professor Slughorn than go back to the surly atmosphere of the dungeons. She had kept her head low, and focused on her studies as well as her Head duties; trying her best not to tarnish her reputation. She had been very proud, when a young first-year Gryffindor girl had told her that she was her inspiration.

This was her turn to roam the castle, looking for the needy couples and the curfew breakers. She never liked walking alone in the corridors; there was always this feeling of being followed. She had tried to find any tails but it seemed to be a ghost, or her own mind playing tricks. Perhaps the aftereffects of the war.

Keeping her disordered thoughts at bay, she exited the library. She checked her watch to find that it was almost mid-night; she was very late indeed. Hoping no professors had noted her tardiness, she began roaming the castle.

Just when she turned around the corner of seventh floor, she heard an angry voice say her name aloud from a distance. She could see the billowing black robes of the wizard who was standing over a pitch black crevice where two students were currently huddled, and without looking at their faces Hermione knew they were terrified. But what was the elusive Headmaster doing here and why had he mentioned her name?

As she moved closer, his voice became clearer.

" **Miss Granger!** I had expected _you_ of all people, to be above such menial transgressions of young age. You are now a grown up woman and I had expected you to carry yourselves as such, much less to exploit your position for your personal pleasures. Now, I demand that you show yourself and face me with that famed Gryffindor courage of yours."

The fury in his voice was intense and Hermione couldn't help if he was usually this incensed to find the students in intimate positions or she was just special. After all, the ex-Potions master had never liked her. She decided to move around a pillar and watch the scene unfold before her.

The two students hesitantly moved from their hiding place and flinched when the light from the torches hit their faces, especially the girl. Hermione recognized her as a sixth year Hufflepuff who had similar bushy hair like hers, differing only in their color; the girl had black hair while Hermione's were brown. She didn't recognize the boy, but she had a feeling he was from Ravenclaw.

She saw the Headmaster's back stiffen when he noticed that the girl he was berating turned out to be another one instead. _Wait, was that a sigh of relief?_

His voice was blank when he spoke, after a full minute of what she guessed to be glaring. "You two will go back to your respective dormitories, this very second. If I catch your faces lurking here after curfew again, you'll be _very_ sorry."

He didn't move as the pair hurried off the corridor, eager to get away from the chilling presence of the Headmaster. After a few moments, he said in a quiet voice, "Now _you_ can come out from behind the pillar, Miss Granger."

Hermione felt a chill down her neck, but she reminded herself that she hadn't done anything to be ashamed of and walked up to face him, her head held high.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Headmaster. I didn't realize you expected me to abuse my position by pushing my tongue down some boy's throat."

Hermione didn't know where her words were coming from, or why was she so affected by his judgement now. She noticed a dangerous glint pass in his black eyes. He had always reprimanded her in the past, _why bother now?_

"You should choose your words carefully, Miss Granger. Is that really what you want?" His voice was now low and grave.

"And what if I do?" Hermione couldn't understand the sudden interest he seemed to be showing in her.

When he just stared, she continued, " _What if_ it had indeed been _me_ who you found there?" She pointed to the crevice where the two love birds were nestling not long ago.

His features stiffened and his eyes shifted as she watched. The incensed Headmaster grabbed her arm and she felt herself dissolve into the night air.

When Hermione was able to open her eyes again, she found that she was in the Forbidden Forest, with the Headmaster. She blinked rapidly as she steadied herself, hoping she was in a dream, but the firm grip on her arm reminded her that it was real.

Severus Snape turned her towards him with a sudden jerk, and she landed against his surprisingly strong chest. She was so close to him that she could smell him, he smelled exotic, _so very masculine_.

He put his hand on her chin and raised her head so that she could look into his eyes. She now realized how tall he was, and his dark eyes were glinting with something she was not yet sure of.

"If _that_ is what you desire, you'll have it. But it can't be with anyone else." His voice sounded husky and desperate. And before any other thoughts could fill her mind, he had captured her lips and started kissing her.

Hermione's lips had parted in shock, and he did not waste this opportunity to deepen the kiss. His warm tongue was now exploring every corner of her mouth while his unexpectedly soft lips were holding her mouth open. She didn't realize exactly when she had started kissing him back; her mind seemed to be devoid of any thoughts whatsoever.

Her hands rose into his smooth long hair, pulling him closer to her. Their tongues dueled each other for superiority, and were proving to be adequately matched. His one hand was now clutching her waist and the other had moved to her hair. She was now standing on her toes, to have better access to his mouth.

When they both were gasping for breath, they broke away. As Hermione landed back on her feet, the reality hit her. She just had the most wonderful kiss of her life. With Severus Snape. The Headmaster.

She stepped back from him. "This…this can't happen. You are my Headmaster. What have I done?" She spoke more to herself than to him.

The tall wizard in front of her moved his hand in his hair, apparently thinking what to say. His voice was gentle as he spoke. "We are out of school grounds right now. I am not your Headmaster here, and neither are you my student. As you like to point out so often, we are both adults."

Hermione gaped at him in shock. _Was he seriously trying to defend this by saying they were outside the school boundaries. And how did he know she pointed that out to people; she never even had a proper conversation with him._ Suddenly, a piece of the puzzle had fallen into place.

"Why were you so angry when you thought it was me, at the castle earlier? And why did you bring me here, professor? Why?" Hermione's voice was rough and demanding, which felt alien to her own ears.

The Headmaster averted his gaze, as if afraid to look at her. She felt it was rather strange; the man who didn't even fear death, who had always glowered at her in the past, was now avoiding her eyes. Harry had told her everything about his life and his contributions to the war, and she had come to admire him for it. She hadn't seen much of him back at the school, but she had always wondered what he was doing with his life now that his debts were repaid and the burdens lifted. The students were all gossiping about some secret the Headmaster was hiding in his tower, but Hermione didn't believe in gossips; not until she had solid proof about the speculations.

The wizard sighed and looked into her eyes, his black eyes shining with sincerity, which also reflected in his voice when he spoke.

"Hermione, I can't say that I am sorry. Because, I am not. I agree that I have been a selfish bastard, but you deserve to know. I want you for myself, I have wanted you for a while now. I can't even bear to imagine you with someone else, let alone watch you with someone else. I slipped my control today; and when you said might want to kiss somebody, I just couldn't have that somebody anyone other than me."

Hermione simply gawked at her Headmaster. He was blatantly telling her that he desired her, _and she was feeling pleased by his words._ She had observed his perfectionist and explicit nature while he taught Potions class, specially his skilled hands which dealt with the ingredients so delicately, not to mention his insanely attractive voice. But, she had never thought that the fantasies she'd had would ever be fulfilled. _Wait, is this a fantasy?_

When she didn't speak, Severus continued in a gentle voice, "I understand that it has come as a shock to you, so I'll start at the beginning. The Hogwarts Headmaster position means that I am also the master of some very powerful magical artifacts, one of which is the Mirror of Erised, I hope you're aware of its features."

Hermione nodded; Harry and Ron had told her about the Mirror in their first year itself. She was confused how it had anything to do with the Headmaster's current situation.

"I had no problems with it till the last summer. I always saw the fall of the Dark Lord, until Mr. Potter brought that to reality. When I returned to my chambers after the war, the mirror showed me something else. Someone else. _You_."

The Headmaster paused, possibly to take in Hermione's response. She stood very still, letting his words sink in till they made sense.

"I almost resigned from my post when I got your letter confirming you wanted to continue your last year here. I tried to keep my distance, showing myself only at the meals. The fact that you were on the mind of almost everyone present in the Great Hall didn't help either; and I couldn't help following you on your patrols, never revealing myself. And tonight, when you didn't show up, I was desperate and when I thought it was you in that corner, I just lost it…"

After an initial shutdown, her brain kicked off into its logical mode.

 _Severus Snape._ The man, who was essentially responsible for the defeat of Voldemort, for her being still alive, for the wizarding world to still function. The man, who had captured her mind since her fifth year, who she had never hoped to have even in her wildest dreams, who had subconsciously held her attention specially after the war. The same man was now confessing to her that she was his deepest desire. It was the best thing that could've ever happened to her.

Severus Snape seemed to take the blank, concentrated look on Hermione's face to be of disapproval. His voice was blank again when he said, "I know that you would have your own preference, and I won't force anything upon you. The Mirror of Erised is reputed to have ruined so many lives, and I certainly won't let it ruin yours." Hermione noted the passion with which he spoke the last sentence.

"You are so beautiful, accomplished and young; and I wouldn't assume you to also want…"

He was interrupted by Hermione, who had planted a swift kiss on his lips, dragging his head down hastily to deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, she pulled his hands into hers and looked into his deep black eyes.

"I never really knew what I wanted, until now. I am sure of one thing, I want _you_."

Severus was about to protest when Hermione put a restraining finger on his lips, "No, it's not just because of what you said, or because of any pity. Look for yourself."

Hermione removed her Occlumency shield, and Severus could now read her longing in her thoughts.

He wasted no time in pulling her back to himself and kissing her with all his passion. Hermione responded likewise and soon they were fumbling with each other's clothes; which to their annoyance they both found difficult to remove. Sighing they broke apart and proceeded to take off their own clothing, without much delay.

"Perfect." They muttered at the same time, eyeing one another.

As soon as the clothes were out of their way, they attacked each other; kissing and touching every part of the body they found.

Hermione found that Severus's hands felt coarse, not smooth; on her soft skin. And yet, his every touch seemed to ignite a fire wherever his hands went. Between the kissing, biting and moaning; she was aroused in no time.

She took her own chance in tracing every bit of Severus's pale skin, and found him surprisingly well built. She earned a groan from him when her hands reached his erection, and she stroked it gently. His size and girth was impressive, and she couldn't help increasing her pace as she caressed it.

His breathing was visibly labored but he succeeded in removing her hand from his cock and laid her down on the forest floor. The forest didn't feel rough on her back like she had expected, he'd probably done a Cushioning charm. He knelt between her knees and bent down to claim her breasts, fondling them gently with his hands.

Soon his mouth claimed her nipples and she arched when he sucked one of them hard. He continued his torment on them despite Hermione's groans for mercy, till they were firm and elongated to his satisfaction.

"You are exquisite, Hermione." His rough voice made Hermione's stomach flip.

Hermione felt his hot mouth on her once again, while his hands wandered down to her slim waist, tracing her skin roughly. His right hand went on to hold her head while the left went down between her legs. She moaned in his mouth when he slid a finger inside her already wet pussy, after gently massaging her clitoris. He moved inside her steadily, and Hermione groaned in pleasure when another finger slithered inside her core. His movements grew more and more wild and when he proceeded to bite in the small of her neck, she reached her climax. Her walls pulsed around his fingers and her body shuddered against him. He found her mouth again, capturing her cries of ecstasy in his own.

When she relaxed, he kissed her again, gentle and warm. Hermione deepened their kiss, pulling him down and flipping him over. Her hand moved down on him and found his erection again. She ran her hand along his length and began stroking his cock gently. It grew stiff and warm under her ministrations and the satisfied moans that escaped him when she applied pressure, filled her with pleasure.

She made the mistake of moaning against his mouth, breaking him from his reverie. He wasted no time in taking over the control and in one strong thrust he was inside her.

Hermione had never felt so complete before; of course she only had a handful of experiences regarding sex to compare with. Severus was plunging hard into her, all his pent up need coming to surface. She screamed when she came and he followed soon after, both lay on the grass entwined together staring at the starry sky.

After a while, Hermione spoke, "You know, you could've chosen a better place than the Forest."

She heard a hearty chuckle, and realized that it was the first time she had heard Severus Snape laugh.

"You choose the place then, the next time, love." He said, smirking.

"Actually, I already have one in mind." Hermione said, thinking about her currently vacant house, as her parents were yet to move back from Australia.


End file.
